


真是漫长的一年（我们这么久都没有交谈）\ 原作：theappleppielifestyle

by alienswest



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), and then he kicks the skrull's ass, brief non-con when tony makes out with a skrull who he thinks is steve, then he realizes it's not steve and theres some icky touching, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve收到了一个链接，点开是一段关于Tony亲吻一个看上去像Steve的斯克鲁人的视频。</p>
            </blockquote>





	真是漫长的一年（我们这么久都没有交谈）\ 原作：theappleppielifestyle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's been a long year (since we last spoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983726) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> **我怎么就开始写这些漫画宇宙的盾铁了呢。**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 并且，是的，Tony同一个斯克鲁亲热了，发现了它斯克鲁的身份，所述斯克鲁碰了Tony的老二好几次，但没有相关场景描写。不过还是天杀地诡异。

Steve的收件箱里还有最后一封邮件，内容是一段视频的链接。  
  
他对发信地址毫无印象，但这些日子来近一半的神盾探员他都认不出，自从浮空母舰坠毁事件后他们就从其他城市调来人手。显然这封视频很重要，而Steve已经完成了份内的其他所有文书工作，那么点开这个视频地址之后他应该就能上床睡觉，直到有人带着新任务呼叫他。  
  
这中间，他想到，应该也要不了多久。最近他们好像一直都在呼叫他，永远都有些其他什么灾难性事件需要他采取控制。  
  
叹了口气，他点开链接，预计着看到一场大规模枪击或是哪个超级反派谈论他最近的计划，但映入他眼帘的是Tony Stark被从手腕处锁在墙上，两个斯克鲁守在他身侧，身上均装备有最近外星科技时兴的不知道啥啥武器。  
  
Steve皱眉，检查视频——来源不是直播，而是几天前。他没接到有关Tony被绑架的讯息，而就算他们现在不再交谈——已经都算不上是朋友了，在Steve用盾把Tony揍到近乎断气，然后自己被红骷髅射杀，几个月后又不意醒来之后就不再是了——但Steve觉得Tony被绑架了的话他应该是会知道的。  
  
屏幕上，其中一个斯克鲁人叫Tony闭嘴，然后用枪托击向他的膝弯。Tony朝他狺狺冷笑，而Steve无法抑制内心不由自主的骄傲之情——Tony永远都是一名斗士，这一直是那些特质其中之一，那些Steve——  
  
他摇摇头将这思绪驱出脑海，而与此同时，一个熟悉的人影破门而入，一边一拳放倒两个斯克鲁，打得他们脑浆崩裂，身体撞进后墙。  
  
“Steve，”Tony开口，而Steve对着屏幕眨眼，眼见一名他的完美复制品——但不是他，当然了，那不可能是他，如果是的话Steve会记得——走向Tony，将手铐从墙上扯离，解放Tony双手自由。  
  
“你还好么，”不是Steve的家伙问道，Tony呆滞地望着他。“你有伤到吗，”冒牌Steve催促发问，而Tony用力眨眨眼，摇头。  
  
“我，我没事。你怎么——”  
  
“我接到消息说你被劫持了，”假冒的Steve说，将他的盾牌挂在身后。“我以最快速度赶来。”  
  
“ _为什么_ ，”Tony问出口，完完全全的迷惑神情，然后清了下嗓子。“我们现在——我们现在已经形同陌路，Steve。我最后一次见你还是在九周前的会议上，从头到尾你不曾正眼瞧我一下。”  
  
“你整个过程也没有看 _我_ 一眼，”不是Steve的说道，而后蹙眉。看上去真的很像他，Steve想道。那家伙甚至连言谈举止都分毫不差。“你真心觉得我知道你被绑架了也不会赶来救你么？”  
  
Steve会的，他自己知道。屏幕上的Steve是个冒牌货，或者克隆体，或者鬼知道什么，但Steve能够想象自己对Tony说出这番话，用一模一样的语气。  
  
“我，”Tony张嘴，但没了下文，而这基本上就是一个“不”。  
  
仿冒的Steve意识到了这点，然后叹气。“Tony，”他说，略略踌躇，而后动作。他们已经十分贴近，因此这一动让他们胸膛相对。Tony震动了下，准备后撤，但假的Steve用手捧住了他的脸。  
  
这个动作亲密感惊人，Steve几乎预想Tony会送出一拳。这不是你会对朋友做的事情，尤其是对已经有快一年没有交谈过的一位。  
  
冒牌Steve拇指摩挲滑下Tony面颊，眼神是Steve自己未曾见过的温柔，他也只将这种眼神投向过其他对象。那看上去——称不上奇怪，但就是有些不合时宜。  
  
“我一直都关心你，Tony，”假冒的Steve说。“今后也一样。就算在所有那些发生之后。记住这点。”  
  
Tony呼吸浅促，他的胸膛贴着冒牌Steve的急速起伏，而他在另一个男人倾身向前时维持着震惊后的呆滞。  
  
Steve恍惚地想这是不是数位化处理过好让他们看起来像是自己和Tony的样子的演员所表演的三级片，然后在注视他们两唇相接的时候，任由一种难以言喻的感觉充斥他胸膛。Tony——仍然没有出拳揍向假冒的Steve，没有激烈的抵抗动作，也没有出声问为什么他们在天杀的敌方巢窠里亲热，各人脚边还有一名死去的斯克鲁，而Steve等待着他的反应。  
  
接下来就是了。  
  
Tony _有所反应_ ，双手紧紧攥住冒牌Steve的制服，偏头换到更适合的角度，而假的Steve贴着他的唇微笑。  
  
“就是这样，”他喃喃低语，而Tony喘息，咬了他的下唇。“啊-就是这样，Tony，一直都担心着你，Tony，一直，我真高兴你没事，我们现在可以一起解决问题了，现在一切都会好起来了。”  
  
冒牌Steve的手向下按在了Tony臀部，而Tony——天，Tony看上去 _溃不成军_ ，不顾流血的嘴唇仍将亲吻继续，发出拔高，绝望的声音，紧紧攥住假冒Steve的制服就好像他能将他扯得再近一些。  
  
“一直都关心你，Tony，今后也是——”  
  
Tony呜咽一声，冒牌Steve亲吻他的脖颈，低语，“原谅你了，我怎么可能不如此，我爱你，Tony——”  
  
话语传进耳际的一瞬间，Tony僵住了。Steve看到假冒的Steve有所察觉，准备后撤，但随后Tony就一拳打在了冒牌Steve脸上。  
  
他的拳头击中假冒Steve的脸时发出碎裂声响，那一下肯定弄痛了Tony的手，与此同时Tony厉声咆哮，“Steve Rogers永不会对我说出以上二者任一，”接着就俯身去拾其中一个死去斯克鲁的武器。  
  
他没能得手，而是被那个绝对不是Steve的家伙摁着手腕抵在墙上，那人正咧着鲜血淋漓的嘴唇大笑。他重重将Tony掼在墙上，力道之大使Tony痛喊出声，而看到Tony脸上写满痛楚让Steve为之紧绷。  
  
假的Steve周身皮肤微光闪烁，随之转绿，最后重又变回彻头彻尾的Steve模样。“你挣扎得还真够劲啊，”斯克鲁Steve说，深思地点点Tony的手腕，随即倾近Tony脸前幽幽吐息，“对一个如此渴望这个的人来说。”  
  
“操你，”Tony啐到，而后扎扎实实地啐了一口。他没命中，斯克鲁闪得太快。“操你，你怎么敢顶着他的脸——”  
  
“你看着很是喜欢这个嘛，”斯克鲁Steve说，然后向前碾磨胯部。  
  
Steve绝不会将这个错认一星半点——屏幕上，Tony仰头呻吟，以一种他试图掩饰的短促喉音，而斯克鲁Steve再次大笑。  
  
Tony踢中了他的裆部，而Steve在看到他自己的脸容因痛楚扭曲时感到恶毒的快意，斯克鲁Steve弯腰但仍未放开Tony手腕。Tony重又出脚，斯克鲁Steve以牙还牙，Tony痛喊出声。  
  
斯克鲁Steve向前猛地撞去，把整个身体覆上Tony的。“你一直都是个斗士，Tony，”他喘息着说。“我真是一直都爱你的这点。”  
  
Steve胸腔因早先急急刹住的念头被真切化作声音而紧缩，接着他就眼睁睁看着斯克鲁版本的自己大笑，然后吻住Tony。那几乎算不上是个吻，Tony试图咬他的嘴唇，以那种不具情色意义的方式，而斯克鲁Steve带着更加鲜血淋漓的嘴唇抽身。  
  
Tony开口，带着眼中满溢的厌恶，“别用他的样子对我说话。”  
  
“哦？”斯克鲁Steve偏偏脑袋，基本上是Steve感到戏谑时举动的扭曲版本。“你竟然更宁愿让我来历数你的罪孽，你是让我有多么失望啊？你现在是如此一具英雄的虚假空壳，如此令人扫兴的——”  
  
“停下，”Tony咬牙，而斯克鲁Steve咧嘴笑起来。Steve很确定他绝对不会笑成这样。  
  
“所以你是承认了你宁愿这样子来，”斯克鲁Steve说道，而后探向他俩身躯之间。Steve看不到他在做些什么，而他相当庆幸这点，因为Tony重又呻吟，声音溢出齿缝之间，显然在强迫自己停下。他扭头好不用对着斯克鲁Steve，挣扎扭动想要踢他但没能成功。  
  
Steve此前恍若置身镜前，且并不悦于眼前所见，但这个——这使他 _内里翻搅_ 。  
  
“我能弄到你射，就顶着这张脸，”斯克鲁Steve柔声说，而Tony努力试图从他身前挣开，试图在仍被紧紧扣在砖墙上的情况下尽可能地离他远些。  
  
“天知道你之前就想要这个，”他继续说下去，而Steve能看见Tony脸上的诸多神情——情欲，厌恶，愤恨，负罪——但没有见到任何能够驳斥斯克鲁Steve话语分毫的神色浮现。  
  
斯克鲁Steve略作停顿，而后弯身在Tony颈上印下一个鲜血淋漓的吻。  
  
Tony再度挣扎起来，而斯克鲁Steve埋在他颈间大笑，重又亲吻唇下皮肤，将下句吐在肤上：“尽人皆知。”  
  
他的亲吻一路绕过Tony颈部，留下蜿蜒血痕。“人人都清楚你看他的眼神，他也清楚你看他的眼神，就算他没注意到，现在也早有人告诉过他了。他知道了，Tony，他只是恶心得不想提起。他可能，现在正，向你的劣迹中又添一笔呢。”  
  
Tony眼里现已空洞无神，Steve清楚那样的神情是他在封闭自己的表征。这一次他并不十分成功。  
  
“但我觉得他真是可怜你啊，所以也许他不会那么干，”斯克鲁Steve仍在继续，这次他下口咬住且就停在那里，直至吮出一处印记。“这会淤青的，”斯克鲁Steve如此评述，然后将脸凑近，直到他们鼻尖相碰。  
  
“看着我，”斯克鲁Steve说，而当Tony扭开视线，斯克鲁Steve一根手指掐住他手臂深陷肉中，直至他痛呼出声睁开眼。  
  
“你爱他如此深切痛彻 _(so much you ache)_ ，自始至终，不顾一切，”斯克鲁Steve嘶嘶出声，然后复又扭动挤压胯部，使得Tony呜咽出声。“你渴望 _(ACHE for)_ 这个，渴望着他，向来如此，你如此可悲而我知道这点，他知道这点，为什么不乖乖接受这个就好了？仅此一次，你永远不可能拥有现实中真正的这个，你知道的。你一直都知道，尤其是现如今这更是永不会发生，这个他恨你一如既往的当下。”  
  
他贴着Tony脸颊呼气，微笑着扭过Tony的脸，逼迫他直视自己。“你永不可能再碰触他，不可能再轻捏他的肩膀，不可能在沙发上用自己的膝盖挨着他的，他再也不会和你练习拳击了。而且啊，如果他要是知道你想和他过招的真实原因，是为了给你深夜无人独处时增添幻想素材，还有所有那些夜半交流，天，你亲爱的队长会怎么想这些——”  
  
Tony继续挣动，继续反抗，试图在他仍被锢在墙上的状态下踢动挥拳。  
  
斯克鲁Steve对这徒劳挣扎回以轻笑，这使Steve忆起他曾多少次地告诉Tony他得增加训练，得为不穿装甲被人所擒的情况做好准备。  
  
“你太可悲了，Tony。你让我恶心，”斯克鲁Steve说，而这话从Steve每日照镜都能得见的口中说出，对他不啻于迎面一记响亮耳光。“你想要这个，你我都很清楚。你可悲到愿意接受这个，你心甘情愿被一个顶着他脸皮的家伙狠干，你会要这个而且心甘情愿，因为你知道这是你所永远无法得到的，而当你深夜独自一人时你可以假装其实是他——”  
  
Tony突然扑向前去，牙齿深深陷入斯克鲁的脖颈，之重之狠甚至滋出血迹，咬下血肉。他退后，在斯克鲁尖叫踉跄后退时啐向他的脸，然后俯身重新拾向死掉斯克鲁的枪。他不稳地摸索，手指紧紧缠握枪柄，而后射中斯克鲁Steve的腿，争取到足够时间冲过他身边跑出门外。  
  
  
Steve近乎麻木地看着Tony又干掉几个斯克鲁后战争机器破墙而至抓住了Tony，Rhodey电波转换后的嗓音透过扬声器传来，询问Tony是否受伤——  
  
“我没事，”Tony厉声道。“我们去——”  
  
视频播放至终，余下Steve瞪着暗下的屏幕和他投射其上的惊恐面容，看着自己的这张脸他只想畏缩逃开。他感觉自己短期内没法直视任何镜子了。  
  
他感觉胃里直犯恶心，那些画面仍在他脑中鲜活。  
  
天。天啊。他刚刚眼睁睁地看着Tony被侵犯，眼见一个扭曲版本的自己触碰他，制住他，任他挣扎——  
  
Steve步履不稳地起身，整个人倒在一个垃圾桶前，但并没有吐出东西。他在原地一直干呕了数回，直至趴在那里，脑际眩晕。  
  
他恍惚想着那个斯克鲁——他的斯克鲁版本——是否在战争机器毁了那片地方时就死了。他希望答案是肯定的，希望他的死法缓慢又痛苦，被自己该死的血浸埋呛噎而死。Steve这就去查点他们的新囚犯，他如此决定。  
  
这个部分，他想道，算是简单的。但Tony——  
  
Tony。老天。那个斯克鲁说了什么？‘你爱他如此深切痛彻，自始至终，不顾一切。’这句话绝无其他解释方式——Tony已经爱上他多年了，天知道具体多久，一直爱着他，在战中，Steve死亡前后，还有任何其他事情发生时都一如既往。他爱上Steve的时间甚至长于Steve爱着Tony的，而后者——天，Steve甚至记不得是从何时起，那大概有六年了吧，或者五年。  
  
自从Steve归来，Tony几乎没再分他一眼，不曾再与他一道消磨时光，而Steve此前的假设是Tony再不想和他有任何瓜葛。这很合理，一开始Steve也生气得很，他乐得接受这样的局面。  
  
他记得Pepper朝他大声叫喊，大叫着说， _他无论如何都会原谅你_ ，记得自己心想 _显然不是的，这一回他就没有原谅我，这人在我复活回来后就没跟我说过话。什么样的朋友会这么干？_  
  
痛彻心扉那样的，Steve自此恍悟。那个斯克鲁说的话，和Tony眼中未行反驳的神情——Tony自贬如此，他大概觉得如果他真去求和示好Steve只会把他一拳打翻在地。  
  
_主动权在我了，这样说的话，_ Steve心想。他没法去处理那——那件事情，以他眼下说来。但天塌下来也拦不了他去挽回他最好的朋友，而那之后——  
  
而那之后他们可以看看这段关系走向究竟如何，如果Tony愿意的话。  
  
只除非Tony愿意的话。  
  
  
Steve的手在地毯上攥紧成拳，而他颤抖起身，准备去查点入监登记，搜寻一名脖子上有咬缺的斯克鲁。  
   
   
  
Tony在Steve轻拍他肩膀时惊跳起来，而Steve不由自主地看向他的颈部——要么是那处吻痕已经痊愈，要么是他用化妆品给遮起来了。  
  
Tony转头，而当他看清来人时他的表情转为封闭。  
  
“你好啊，”Steve开口，而就在这瞬间他打好的满篇腹稿就——一下离他而去。一干二净。无影无踪。他脑中空空，就只剩下眼前Tony正盯着他仿佛已视死如归，无怨迎接一场必输之争的神色。“我觉得我们该谈谈。”  
  
Steve没有忽略Tony眼中狐疑之色，而后他复又埋头手中平板。“关于什么？”  
  
“我们，”Steve说，而Tony手指在屏幕上磕绊了下，因此Steve澄清：“我们的友谊。我想——我想挽回它。我想重新和你做回朋友，如果你也愿意的话。”  
  
Tony呆在那里，而Steve想起他呆望着斯克鲁Steve的样子，脸上那种浓重的不可置信挥之不去。  
  
“我们已浪费了太多时光，我觉得，”Steve说道。“在互相激怒彼此上。”  
  
“你没再生气了？”  
  
“我挺生气的，”Steve说，“但那些都可以等。眼下，我只是想——我想——”他叹口气，挨着Tony坐下，后者仿佛抓住救命稻草一样紧紧握着平板。“我们做了十年的朋友，Tony。你曾是我生命中最重要的人之一。我想挽回它。”  
  
Tony喉头滚动了下。他在Steve说出最后一句的半中央就开始看向Steve，而现在他看着像是后悔这么干了。“我也是，”他开口，而后复又吞咽，重新看向手中平板。“嗯。我没指望你会——我下周很忙，日程全满。”  
  
“我们可以再下周再约，”Steve说道。“电影之夜？”  
  
“和队伍一起？”  
  
“谁想一起都行，”Steve耸肩，太过努力地想力持随意，但最后基本上还是以绝望的迫切告终，“但就我们两个，一开始的话。”  
  
“就我们两个，”Tony重复，仍然呆滞地瞪着他，像只就要被汽车撞到的小鹿。  
  
Steve心中叹息。这是个开始。  
   
   
   
  
问题在于，Tony一直疑色重重。  
  
都不是说关于Steve身份什么的——就是关于普遍意义上的 _人们_ 。在Steve不再跟他一同进出之后情况更是急转直下，在那之前的问题也只是关于人们会单纯地想和他一起打发时间的不可置信，但现在这变成了疑虑。  
  
“人皆别有居心，”Tony曾这么告诉过他，那个时候Steve还不知道他是钢铁侠，但就已经喜欢他了。  
  
“我就没有，”Steve说。“我就只是喜欢跟我的伙计一起看电影，Tony。”  
  
Tony当时斜斜瞥他一眼，而Steve压根没拿这表情当一回事，那个时候。  
  
他现在很把这些个神情当一回事了，每当Tony在首肯计划前踌躇那么一下，好像他正消化受人邀请的震惊时。每当Tony对Steve出现并提议去餐馆，或者博物馆，或者公园显出惊讶神情时。每当Tony用眼角迅速瞥他一眼，仿佛他想不通Steve到底是在这里做什么的时候。  
  
情况变得糟糕多了，从Steve不再留意Tony那时起。  
  
他真心想知道还要多久Tony才能在Steve出现时不要再露出那种震惊的神情。  
   
   
   
  
一天晚上Steve赶Tony上床睡觉，而Tony不肯正眼看他，样子跟觉得Steve准备拿把斧子谋杀他一样。  
  
“你得多睡些，”Steve说，而Tony埋在枕头里哼声。  
  
“你这话跟我说了好多年了。”  
  
“而我准备重复到你执行为止。”Steve说。“别以为你能逃掉这个，阁下。”  
  
_我不会离开_ ，他想说，但没出口。他还是在心里说了出来，直至话语顶在上颚不住跳动。 _我不会离开，我不会再离你而去，我很抱歉我上次蠢到这么干了。_  
   
   
   
  
他们闭口不谈的是内战。他们试过一回，而Steve一拳击在墙上。  
  
Tony立时惊跳起来，而Steve有那么糟糕的一瞬想着他基本让他俩的关系前功尽弃了，然后Tony试图离开而Steve拦住了他。  
  
“等等，”Steve说道。“等等，我没——我真的对你很生气，但请别走好吗。”  
  
Tony转过来瞪着他，眼里有些昔日的怒色燃燃，而Steve怀念这个，他怀念Tony燃起斗志的样子。近些日子他看着像个幽灵，蜷起自己几乎要与沙发融为一体。  
  
但那刻转瞬即逝，Tony重又萎顿下去。“为什么。”他仿佛疲倦般出口。他很可能真的很累。莫斯科的会议上没什么人押着他去睡觉，Steve猜测。  
  
“这还会发生，”Steve说道。“我们会生气然后我们会大喊大叫，但我们不会转身离开。我俩谁都不走人，好吗？我们就——我们改天再谈。”  
  
“改天再谈，”Tony闷声重复。  
  
“是，”Steve说。“我们上床休息然后我们明早起来重新激怒彼此然后我们之中谁说了句俏皮话然后下一秒我们就又捧腹大笑了。”  
  
Tony叹息，抬手抓过前额。“这不比以往，Steve——”  
  
“这个我知道，”Steve厉声道，而后捏捏鼻梁，再松开手。“我知道这不比以往，但我们能不能就——能不能——”  
  
“你的手在流血，”Tony指出，而Steve低头看去。哈。  
  
“是的，”Steve说。“一起去给我包扎一下吧。”  
  
Tony扮个苦相，一时旧日情景涌上心头，Steve几乎要咧嘴微笑。“Steve，我见过你腹部伤口也是'扛扛就过去了 _(walk off)_ '的。”  
  
“一起去给我包扎一下吧，”Steve重复一遍。“我们可以讨论一下之后看什么电影。”  
  
Tony叹气，但还是跟上他脚步。  
   
   
   
  
Carol建议他俩练习搏击，鉴于Tony最近体能有所下降，而Steve和Tony对此双双迟疑。  
  
Steve——Steve最近独自一人入夜无眠，在他想到Tony在他身下的情景时，但他努力在开口时将这幅画面驱出嗓音之外，“我今天可以练几个小时。”  
  
他们最终重拾旧习，然后投入搏击之中，急切如同长日仳离的恋人投入床榻。  
  
“叫叔叔，”Steve说，而Tony在他身下大笑，笑声使Steve胸膛随他的一同震动，这时Steve意识到他久违Tony这样大笑已有——天，自从他回归之后就已未见。甚至在那之前，甚至是在内战之前就不再有。  
  
“下气（去），”Tony呼哧喘息，因大笑和搏斗的双重作用而上气不接下气。下去啊，你这大——”  
  
他双脚踢踹身下软垫，而Steve整个人绷紧。Tony在那视频里也上脚踢了，当——  
  
Steve从Tony身上翻下的速度如此之快，留Tony在地上多摊了几秒才坐起来环顾看向Steve。  
  
“Steve？”Tony在瞥见Steve神情后起身。“Steve，怎么了——”  
  
“我很抱歉，”Steve说。“我不——你还好吗？”  
  
“我没事，”Tony慢慢开口，疑色重又浮现。“你呢？”  
  
“我没想让你重拾任何糟糕回忆，”Steve说。“关于——关于内战，或者——斯克鲁的。我没想让你忆起任何——坏事。”  
  
Tony重新变回面无表情，空空如也令人惶恐。“什么斯克鲁？”  
  
“Tony，我看了那个视频，”Steve说。“有人发给我的，他们——”  
  
“还有个视频。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“我删了它。”  
  
Tony的表情紧绷空白。Steve看见他咬紧了下颌。“但是你看过了。你看到了多少。”  
  
_远超足够_ 。“我看见了——”Steve吞咽一下，努力阻止脑中画面飞闪。“呃，斯克鲁。假装我的那个。还有他——他对你说的话。我眼见你逃离。”  
  
Tony这次笑声破碎。“所以，全看到了。”  
  
“全看到了，”Steve确认。“Tony，你经历那种事我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“是啊，”Tony说道，一边转过身去。“多谢了。我这就去——”  
  
“别走，”Steve冲口而出，Tony脚步踉跄了下。“求你。”  
  
“没什么可说的了，”Tony厉声道，突然发难。“你看见了——”  
  
他颤了下，动作细微，但在他重新挺直肩背前还是留了痕迹。“你看见了，”他重复。“你也听到了。”  
  
Steve张嘴欲言，但Tony声音盖过了他：“今晚我将递交复仇者一职的辞呈。”  
  
“辞呈，”Steve重复。“等等——Tony，你没必要辞职，我永不会让你那么做。”  
  
矛盾闪过Tony脸庞。“但是，”他说。“你都听见了。”  
  
“我是听见了。而——而我真的是很抱歉他那样侵犯你，没人应受如此对待而我希望我当时能——”Steve停顿，闭紧双眼而后睁开直视站在面前的Tony。“Tony，他说的话——我之前不知道。我从不知晓，你从未提起。为什么你不告诉我？”  
  
他很快自问自答，且为了这个答案而不得不重新闭了闭眼。“你觉得我会拒绝。我会单纯想到这事就觉得你恶心。”  
  
Tony现在正注视着地面，目光逡巡木质地板，而Steve伸出手去，并毫无悬念地被挣开。  
  
  
Steve放下手。“我没觉得恶心，Tony。”  
  
“为啥不呢，”Tony对着地面发问。“你发现了一个你交了十几年的朋友凭着你跟他搏击的念头打飞机。”  
  
说这句话时他对上了Steve的双眼，而这一回轮到Steve畏缩了一下。“他不只说了这个，”他说，力持嗓音平稳。“他——Tony，他说你爱上我也有那么久了。”  
  
“对你来说更能名正言顺地把我踢出队伍了。”  
  
“你不会被踢出队伍，别再提了，”Steve叹气，用力抹了一把脸颊。“你就不能——你应该告诉我的，老天，再怎么样你应该告诉我的，我们这么多年的交情了。就算我拒绝了你，你也应该告诉我的，我们本可以——”  
  
Steve神经性地舔了舔唇。“我们本可以——”  
  
他本未打算如此的，他对这个也拟了长篇大论，而他现在还没准备跟Tony说这些，但Tony总能让Steve计划有变。让Steve的整个人生全盘打乱，让Steve体会到其他任何人都不曾使他感到的充实满足，让Steve的全部人生偏离轨道，任意揉圆搓扁——  
  
Tony重又切换回呆望着他的表情，张口欲言，为了某个他没可能问出口的问题，而Steve重整旗鼓。  
  
“我们本可以在很久之前就在一起了，”他把话说完，而Tony还在原地表情空白地瞪着他，好像他根本没听见Steve说了什么。  
  
当分秒流逝而Tony除了眨眼连动都没动，Steve再度伸出手。当他伸手握住Tony肩膀，Tony没有畏缩。他就没动。他就只是站在那里，呆滞地瞪着Steve的脸。  
  
“Tony，”Steve试探地叫他。“你听见我说什么了吗？”  
  
“我听见了，”Tony开口，几不可闻，简直都没怎么动唇。  
  
这是Steve听见的最后一句话，接着Tony就弯身抓起一副杠铃，抡在了Steve侧边脑袋上。  
   
   
   
   
  
当Steve醒来眼前是雪白的天花板，他叹了口气。医务室他永远谈不上喜欢，而在天旋地转的状态下勉力弄明白他为什么在这儿，也没花他多长时间。  
  
“他人呢，”Steve问道，双腿挪下床沿，而Carol指指门口。  
  
“他看你快醒了就离开了。很高兴你确实是真的，顺说。Tony听上去相当确定，说是你一直说些不着边际的奇怪东西。你说了些什么啊，到底？”  
  
“相当合乎情理的事情，”Steve叹气。“现在如果你不介意的话，我得去找他了。”  
  
“祝好运，”Carol喊道，而Steve叫道，“谢了，借你吉言，”作为回复。  
  
Steve找了工作室，找了客厅，最后去了Tony的卧室，Tony正在浴室里刮胡子。  
  
他看见Steve后放下剃刀，用毛巾清掉脸上的剃须膏。  
  
“我不是什么他妈的斯克鲁，”Steve开口，Tony转身面对他。  
  
“而现在我知道了。我们还就其他方面对你进行了检测，显然你一切正常。你神志清楚。未受任何影响。完好无损。”  
  
他一直在抖脚，Steve注意到。他已经不这么干了，很多年都没有这样了，但现在Tony就正在瓷砖地上抖着脚。他的手指也在毫无规律地敲敲打打，指甲在台面上发出声响，而Steve走过去，近到他可以将手覆上Tony敲敲弄弄的手指。  
  
Tony看向他，惶恐和疑虑交织，而Steve几乎要退开去，如果不是他知道这样一来事情只会糟上无数倍的话。  
  
“我们本可以有数年的——共度时光，”Steve轻轻说。“但我也愿意从现在开始拥有它。”  
  
Tony舔了舔唇。他目光掠过淋浴间，洗手台，任何一处目所能及的地方，这才转回Steve脸上。“你是认真的。”  
  
“我是。请别试图说服我回心转意。”  
  
“没法保证，”Tony回道，笑容滑向一个表情，仿佛正竭力忍回泪水。“你知道我这人的。”  
  
“我知道，”Steve点头。“而我爱你。我能抱下你吗？”  
  
“我能抱下你吗，”Tony咕哝，试图听上去带点讽刺但基本上还是以哽咽告终。“行啊，来吧。”  
  
Steve的手臂总能轻易而严丝合缝地环上Tony，但他感觉上一次拥抱他时Tony比现在要厚实些。“你得多吃点，阁下。”  
  
Tony大笑，尖锐，破音的那种，尾音收成一声啜泣，而Steve把环抱收得更紧了些，脸颊靠在Tony肩膀上，而Tony对着他的肩哭泣。  
  
又过了一会儿，不过最终Tony的呼吸还是平稳下来。“抱歉，”他说，而Steve摇头。  
  
“别。”  
  
Tony吸吸鼻子，然后后撤一些，这样他们就能将额头顶在一起。“我爱你。”他眉头皱得紧紧。“天，我爱你。”  
  
Steve笑开。


End file.
